Pretentious Situations
by LoveToRead15
Summary: During the beginning of the 19th century three children are born to the Nox family, one that had previously lived the life of a hero, Another who lived the life of a neutral pureblood, and the last whose family allegiance was to the dark lord. In time they will regain their memories but for now they are brothers who want it all power, gold, and status. Full Summary Inside . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Pretentious Situations by **_**LoveToRead15**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. Any names that have been written are not written on actual people.**_

_**Warnings: Reincarnation, mild language, incorrect timeline, implied relationships/situations, and character death.**_

_**Summary: During the beginning of the 19th century three children are born to the Nox family, one that had previously lived the life of a hero, Another who lived the life of a neutral pureblood, and the last whose family allegiance was to the dark lord. In time they will regain their memories but for now they are brothers who want it all power, gold, and status. Just how far will they go to accomplish their ambition?**_

**Chapter One: Emile**

"_**It is human nature to instinctively rebel at obscurity or ordinariness." - Taylor Caldwell**_

**1927, Florence, Italy, Nox Castle.**

_**Augustine Nox and Cecile Valiose Welcomes Their First Child!**_

_**by Margaret H. Williams**_

_Congratulations are in order for Lord Augustine and Lady Cecile. They welcomed their first child together, a son named Emile V. Nox, on July 31 of 1927. The couple were pleased to announce the child's birth this morning, and as of this morning Emile has been named heir apparent to the Nox Family and its Fortune. Consequently making his cousin, Catrina Palacio Sinclair, heir presumptive (It was speculated that Catrina was to be heir apparent if Lord Augustine failed to produce an heir within another year). The Prophet has no further details on this Magic watch over Emile V. Nox!_

_For information on the Valiose Family visit page 2._

_For information on the Nox Family visit page 3._

_For information on the Sinclair Family Visit page 4._

**1928, Milan, Italy, Nox Palacio Estate.**

Catrina was very afraid and confused, one moment she had been dangling her cousin Emile on top the balcony the next she was in the roof of the manor dangling through the air while baby Emile watched with malicious gaze.

For a baby, Emile was too aware of his surroundings.

It was then that she knew what had happened and she pleaded with baby Emile to be a good baby and put her down and put her down he did . . . she fell from the four story building . . . her body pieces were later found by the butler. When the frantic parents of Emile went out looking for him they found the little tyke sleeping the day away without a hint of discomfort.

_**Heiress Presumptive Catrina Palacio Sinclairs tragic death! **_

_**by Irina L. Archer**_

_In an unfortunate accident at the Nox Palacio Estate on January 10 of 1928, the heiress presumptive Catrina P. Sinclair, a branch member of the Nox family, was found dead at the bottom of the front doorsteps, from an apparent fall from the manors roof. It appears that Elaine March caretaker of Catrina P. Sinclair left the child alone for a couple of minutes, only to come back to an empty room without Catrina or Emile Valiose Nox (cousin of Catrina and heir apparent to the Nox family fortune), who had been visiting at the time of the accident. Catrina's parents are grief stricken and are currently taking Eliane March to court for child neglect. We of the Prophet would like to extend to the Sinclair family our deepest condolences._

_For more information on the Valiose Family visit page 3._

_For more information on the Sinclair Family visit page 7._

**1929, Barcelona, Spain, Clemence Manor.**

_**The Nox Family Welcomes Demetrios V. Nox To The World!**_

_**by Susanne L. Johnsen**_

_After the terrible tragedy that befell the Nox family last year, it seems only right that they have something to celebrate, and the birth of the second son of the Nox main family seems to be just the event they needed. We of the Prophet extend our sincerest congratulations on the newest member of the Nox family! May magic watch over Demetrios V. Nox._

_For information on the Sinclair-Nox incident visit page 4._

_For Information on the heir to the Nox family visit page 5._

_For information on the Sinclair -Nox Family visit page 7._

**1930, Saint Mark's Basilica, Italy, Palacio Manor.**

_**Lord Augustine and Lady Cecile Nox Welcome Their Third Child: Alexandros V. Nox!**_

_**by Mary Wright**_

_It seems that the congratulations are in order for Lord Augustine and Lady Cecile Nox, who on September 4 of 1930, welcomed their third son Alexandros V. Nox together. The society queen Cecile was rumored to be expecting again on April, but nothing was confirmed on the matter until the a formal announcement was made earlier this morning. Well played Lady Nox, May magic watch over Alexandros V. Nox._

_For information on the Nox Family visit page 4._

**1932, Quebec, Canada, Elumine Manor.**

A young child dressed in rich azure robes stood at the top of the stairs, he looked to be of average height (For a child his age), had long straight raven hair that reached his elbows, high cheekbones, straight nose, rosy lips and had a vibrant green eyes. He had a delicate build and held himself straight backed. The child watched the guest with a fascinated gaze, as if he'd never seen anything like it, Cecile Valiose was the first to notice the child and was quick to murmur her excuses to the group she had found herself in and promptly made her way toward him.

Once Cecile made her way through the crowd she gave a smile at the child who stood before her blinking innocently at her. "Emile?" she asked.

"Mama?" the child questioned in a musical tone that head a few of her acquaintance turn toward them in dazed manner. She quickly walked closer to the hallway where she made sure no one could overhear them.

"Why are you up? Did your nanna not take you to bed an hour ago?" asked Cecile in an amused manor.

"Alexander is sick, mama." Emile responded with an adorable pout which was meant as a scowl.

"Alexandros dear, his name is Alexandros." said Cecile and sighed at the child.

"Alexander is better, mama." said the child in distaste while shaking his head at the name given to his brother.

"Emile we have been over this before your brother's name is Alexandros and it won't change because you want it to. Go to bed Emile your father has important guest here and I am to attend to them, do I make myself clear?" Cecile said with an irritated glance at Emile.

"Yes, mama. What about Alexandros?" murmured a pouty five year old, wincing at the name he had said.

"A healer will be there in couple of minutes, don't worry about it he will be fine, now go to bed Emile." she replied in a patient manner only mothers can do.

Emile approached his mother and placed a kiss at her cheek once she had squatted down to his level "Good night, mama." .

The child took one more glance at the crowd and proceeded to turn toward his room without a backward glance. Cecile herself turned back toward her guest and integrated herself into the group closest to her by bringing up a topic of interest "Have you heard about what the American's minister of magic has done with . . ."

***SNEAK PEEK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER***

_**1941, Venice, Italy, Castile Manor.**_

_Alexandros was angry at his father, Augustine Valoise Nox._

_The man had the audacity to enroll him at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry without discussing it with him! Janus was a reserved child- scratch that he was a spoiled temperamental child who had his way whenever he wanted, for his father to do this without informing him was unacceptable for all parties involved_

_His two brothers had been given the chance to pick what school they would enroll, yet he hadn't been given the same luxury, it wasn't fair, and he wouldn't stand for it!_

**Author's Note: I had this written on the computer and didn't want to delete it, so I decided to see what you guys think . . . I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes found. I don't know if I'll continue this even though I have like half a page but I'd like to hear your opinion on this fanfic!**

**Read &amp; Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Trust not in the facade

_**Pretentious Situations by LoveToRead15**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter**_

_**Warnings: Reincarnation/ incarnation, mild language, incorrect timeline, alternative universe, implied relationships/ situations, character death, murder, and probable character insanity.**_

_**Summary: During the 19th century three children are born into the Nox family. These children will stop at nothing in order to gain it all: power, wealth, and prestige. There ambition will destroy a whole society. Will it be worth it?**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Trust not in the facade**_

**"**_In a deep metaphysical sense, all that is conditioned is illusory. _

_All phenomena are literally 'appearances,' the outer masks in which the One Reality shows itself forth in our changing universe._

_ The more 'material' and solid the appearance, the further is it from reality, and therefore the more illusory it is.__**"**_

_** \- Annie Besant**_

* * *

**1941, Venice, Italy, Castile Manor.**

Alexandros was angry at his father, Augustine Valoise Nox.

The man had the audacity to enroll him at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry without discussing it with him! Alexandros was a reserved child-scratch that he was a child temperamental child, who had his way whenever he wanted, for his father to do this without informing him was unacceptable for all parties involved.

His two brothers had been given the chance to pick what school they would enroll, yet he hadn't been given the same luxury, it wasn't fair, and he wouldn't stand for it. Something had to be done. Preferably before his admission process went through.

Drastic times called for drastic measures.

* * *

**1941, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland, Great Britain.**

The first time he stepped on Hogwarts grounds he found it to be amazing, nothing as spectacular as one of his home in Italy, but it had its own charm. That didn't mean he wanted to be here.

The train ride had been a nightmare, there were people who were constantly coming into his compartment, it was annoying, and irritating. Especially the muggle-borns, he had never known why he despised them, but he couldn't stand them. Oh, he had tried to be indifferent to them, after all his eldest brother had always been tolerant of the muggle-borns. Still, sometimes he wondered about Emile, his older brother's idea's became more radical as time went by, Alexandros wasn't sure if half those ideas were even . . . appropriate for people of their status. But Emile had never been wrong before and he wasn't about to doubt his older brother now, no matter how much it pained him to follow those ideals.

During his time in the train he had heard the name Tom Riddle crop up more often than any other name, he figured that it would be in his best interest to be acquainted to this Riddle person, even if he suspected the child was a muggle born.

Sometimes sacrifices had to be made in order to maintain one's rightful position in the world. And Emile had expressed his expectations upon Alexandros stay in Hogwarts.

Anyway, since they were the first year students, they were being escorted to the great hall to get sorted. No one knew what the sorting entitled, some said you had to fight a troll, others said you had to perfect a spell, and others said a hat did the sorted, the last earned many laughs.

Alexandros wasn't particularly worried, his brothers and the many tutors that had been hired ensured he was competent in magic, in fact it wouldn't be a surprise if he was probably ahead of many of the first years considering his siblings magical strength.

Still, it was a waste of his time to be here, and nothing could change that.

* * *

**1941, Unknown exact location, Italy.**

Demetrios V. Nox was worried, his father was up to something, something dangerous.

He was also angry, all his life Augustine had claimed that family was important, yet the man was willing to put the youngest of the brothers in the middle of whatever scheme he was up to. But he had to admit that their father's behavior was strange as of late, Emile had confided to him, his suspicion of fathers involvement with Grindelwald, it was something unprecedented. Demetrios didn't want to suspect father, but he was a cautious child, and if there was a risk that their father could cost them everything he would put aside his personal feeling aside, and make sure that if their father was going down he wouldn't drag the whole family with him. Family was important, but if you were willing to endanger a family member then father better make sure to suffer the consequences.

For now he would monitor his father's actions, anything the man did would be scrutinized by Emile and him, if father was found to be in way over his head . . . well, accidents happened and their father would just be one unlucky soul. It could happen to anyone.

For the moment he would focus on making connections, it was Demetrios job to make sure that the family was connected to right people, and the people with less than stellar reputations were to be kept quiet, nevertheless they were to be handled by him as well. Alexandros job was much more simple, he was to increase the family's wealth, by any means necessary. It was unclear on how Alexandros would be able to do this when he was so biased on the muggleborn community, Emile and he had tried to wean Alexandros out of the common pure blood mentality, one didn't go about making unnecessary enemies, after all. It could prove unwise in the future and put into danger any venture their family wished to partake in later on.

There was also the fact that Demetrios didn't appreciate having Alexandros taking over a job that clearly screamed 'connections', it was the only reason he could think of as to why father was willing to place Alexandros in a place that didn't offer the more delicate and often controversial subjects to study.

He sighed, Hogwarts was a lost cause, he was sure of that, the muggleborns weren't taught the right kind of magic to fit in, nor were they given lessons in magical society, and the purebloods were not willing to change, to move forward, they were to focus on their lost 'glory days'.

It was a disappointing cycle that never ended.

Perhaps, he ought to pen a letter to his dearest brother, make sure everything went smoothly? One could never be too careful.

Emile was probably informed by now, it was likely that he was arranging summer tutors for Alexandros, in order for the child to catch up in the darker aspects of magic, it would be disappointing if he fell behind because he wasn't given the right opportunity to educate his mind.

Demetrios moved toward the bookshelves, his fingers briefly touched the titles of the books, before they settled on a small worn black book, it looked like nothing special, but for those who were magically aware, they would be able 'feel' the dark taint that the book held. Demetrios picked the book out of its place, he opened the book, and automatically noticed that it was written in blood, it was hard to miss after all. He skimmed its contents for a minute before settling to a page, it read:

_It has been three years since I was last seen at Hogwarts, and never had I regretted leaving, the difference between the founders and I were just too great to overcome, but fear not I've spent my time wisely. I may be no Rowena Ravenclaw, but I am a founder, and have created and perfected most spells that my old friends use, if they think they have seen the last of me then they are greatly mistaken._

_Perhaps I have judged the muggle born community too harshly, but I stand by my words, they are threat to the magical society, whether they know it or not, want it or not, it only takes one for the rest to follow. _

_As the only surviving grandson of Merlin and Morgana, I think I would know more on this subject than any other, it isn't hubris when I say this, it's a fact. I remember when my grandsire would tell me of visions of the future, at the time I brushed them off not knowing their importance, but I would forever remember my grandsire weep when he told me of a particular vision, it didn't make sense to me then, but as I've grown older I understand better. Grandsire foretold my fall from grace at the hands of my friends, a matter of 'irrevocable differences' he said, but that was only the beginning, It appears that one of my descendants, Tom M. Riddle, would be the cause of great tragedy. Oh, he would be great, very powerful, ahead of his years, but power would consume him, he would of course be defeated twice by the same person, Harry Potter, it is my belief that this child is the descendant of the Peverells, it would explain much._**-**

Demetrios closed the book, the resounding slam echoed around the room, he stood in disbelief virtual treasure of information he had found in Emile's library. Demetrios had only wanted to borrow the book, at the time he had seen no harm in bringing the book with him to school, but it would appear he would have to keep a close eye on it, if someone else got their hands on it . . .

Emile had some explaining to do. Soon.

* * *

**1941, Durmstrang Institute, Unknown exact location, Norway.**

_Emile gave out a delighted laugh, he sat in an armchair, in his chambers. Oh, what fun it was to scare the poor upper years! They hadn't seen it coming. He giggled into his hand._

_There was a knock on the door and a whispered, "Emile,"_

"_Come in." Emile called out, still giggling._

_A long haired blond boy entered the chambers, he stood at a 5'6, the teen was lean, had some muscle in him, but not too much, he had aquamarine eyes,long eyelashes, was tanned, had a delicate jaw, small nose, chapped pink lips. The boy also wore an all black military uniform, it had many holster to put weapons in, and a wand holster could be located under the right sleeve, black boots that reach the middle of the calf were also visible._

"_It appears that your brother has finally found __**it**__._

_Emile's giggling came to a sudden stop, "So, soon?"_

"_He appears to be disturbed on the recent events, It is my belief that he didn't do it intentionally, but I can't be sure." the unarmed teen answered._

"_Ugh, Demetrios always ruins my fun, I am his elder! Can't he have a little consideration . . ." ranted Emile. The blond teen said nothing, watching silently at the childish display._

"_Little brothers tend to do that." chuckled the blonde haired boy._

"_Oh, I thought Demetrios was doing that just to torment me. I Guess, I'm not as special as thought I was." Emile gave a sudden turn on his chair before holding out his hand to the blonde. " Demetrios has always been a spoil sport but he's my brother which is probably the only reason why he's still alive."_

_The other boy simply held Emile's hand, eyes locked onto vibrant green._

_"And if he were not your brother, Emile?" questioned the blond with a soft smile_

_Emile beamed at his companion, a malicious gleam found their way into the vibrant green eyes. "Well, there wouldn't be any use in keeping him. Would there?"_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**This was written 2 years ago, it was just sitting around my computer waiting to be released. I would really enjoy feedback on this. Anyway, can anyone guess whose character is who?**

**Please Read &amp; Review!**


End file.
